


Let Me Walk Among You

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [10]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Walk Among You

**Author's Note:**

> sung by Devan May on the soundtrack for Bat Boy: the Musical

When he had first stepped into the strange 1973 version of the office he had known so well, he had felt only confusion. That confusion had quickly turned to frustration and anger and more fear than Sam wanted to admit to himself. He had no idea how to fit into this world that was so primal and feral compared to what he knew. He never wanted to fit in. Even when he had resigned himself to the fact that he was stuck here, he always made an effort to distance himself from everyone else. 

Sam had never been a huge fan of human contact and social interaction, but he soon found himself missing it. People kept their berth and skirted around him when they could, eyeing him in the way that people eye the homeless people who walk around having conversations with themselves. 

It bothered him more than he realized it would.

So, one day he decided that it had to stop. He spent the day observing those around him, adjusting his posture and syntax, trying to fit with the mold of what was expected of him. It wasn’t a complete loss of who he used to be. He still nitpicked his paperwork and the work of others and always tried to find a better solution to problems than punching them in the face and then ignoring them until they went away.

It was a gradual process filled with suspicious glances and furrowed brows, but slowly -- very slowly -- Sam could feel himself being integrated into his new life in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kspygpHlGSI
> 
> I know you hate me. But if you could only see me the way I see all of you...
> 
> Look at all your faces. Children, husbands, wives.  
> God, you're all so beautiful. I envy you your lives.  
> Going to work, building your schools, throwing a football  
> or swimming in pools.  
> Out in the sun, living by rules, I could learn how if you'd teach me the tools...  
> I know I'm strange, so help me change, please.
> 
> Let me walk among you. Let me show my face.  
> I could learn to live with you, I can earn my place.  
> I will move a mountain; your wish is my command.  
> And some day you may want to shake my hand.
> 
> I will paint your houses. I'll milk your cows at dawn.  
> I will do your laundry and I will mow your lawn.  
> Let me file your taxes. I am a CPA!  
> And maybe then you'll shake my hand someday.  
> I can grow a champion rose, or teach a yoga class.  
> I myself designed these clothes. I can do my part.  
> Must I die then with my nose still pressed against the glass?  
> But if you'd shake my hand, well, thats a start.  
> Yes, thats a start. Look in your heart!
> 
> And let me join your carpool- No! Let me drive the car!  
> Let me throw a barbeque or join you at the bar.  
> Come and watch the ballgame, I'll bake a pecan pie!  
> And I will shake your hand when you drop by.  
> Oh, bring me to your churches and met me look inside,  
> Bring me to your weddings and let me kiss the bride!
> 
> Thank you all for listening... thats... all I had to say.
> 
> But please will someone shake my hand?  
> Won't somebody take my hand?  
> Let just one person shake my hand!


End file.
